Chibi Prussia Version 2 Point 0
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: With Fritz!
1. Chapter 1

"Hungary's a loser! Hungary's a loser!" I chanted at Hungary.

"Hungary is a loser?" Knights Templar asked, poking his head up. I smiled.

"Hungary is a loser!" I replied, shouting as loud as I could.

"You bastards!" Hungary yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He ran at us and I ran away from both of them and Knights Templar followed my lead. He ran from us, meaning Hungary could only chase one of us. He chased me.

Now would probably be the best time to tell you. I had grown some. I was now Teutonic Knights! My name was still Prussia though. My human name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. My men from before had kids now. I say kids but they were old enough to start taking their parents places or jobs. My men were getting old. Too old to play with me anymore… that made me sad but I guess you have to move on? The new men were always willing to play with me. However they also seemed to coddle me too much.

That's enough about my men. Before I get back to what's going on, I would like to explain the situation. Some time ago, I had gone on a mission with Knights Templar and we had defended people of God from oppression. I had got to use my sword! That was all I had cared about. Now I tend to help others and Knights Templar would help others and me too! As such we became great friends. Even though he also seems to fond over me more than a friend should. So we were _best friends_. We would play any game we could come up with.

I noticed that Hungary wasn't chasing me anymore and Knights Templar was trying to catch up. Before I could stop, I slipped and slid down a slope and onto a frozen lake. Knights Templar came running and as he noticed what was before him, he tried running back wards but all he did was fall backwards as he was slid onto the ice and he bumped me. I went sliding even further on the ice and was shot back to the middle when I reached the other side. I scooted over to Liron. He smiled.

"How do we plan to get off the ice?"

"We don't." I threw myself at him and he fell over, sliding all over the place. He hit me and I started moving too. Every now and then we would hit each other and we would go a little faster until finally we stopped next to each other and our heads bumped sides. I smiled.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" I looked up to see another kid.

"Playing a game!"

"What game is it?"

"I declare it Bump And Slide. Want to play with us?" They nodded. "All you have to do is run down here and bump into us and we can start." They smiled.

"Sounds easy enough." He took a step back before running down the hill. When he stepped on the ice was when he panicked. He tried to stay up but he slipped and fell, beginning to spin wildly. He hit us and we went out of control on the ice. It took longer to stop this time because there were three people this time. When he got hit everything went crazy.

"Hey! I found him!" I looked up to see Izaak. Now would also be a good time to be honest. I have become very skilled in the art of sneaking away from the city, or palace, that I live in. I think of it more as a game for practice in real life. If I get caught, I won't get killed. The fact that I wear white helps to camouflage me from others. I watched as Izaak, Reginald, Varick, and one of the kids came down the slope. Unlike us, they didn't slip or fall. Instead they walked to the edge of the ice.

"Did you sneak out again Gilbert?" Liron asked. I nodded.

"Gilbert you have a meeting in less than an hour."

"Pretend you're dead. They'll leave." The kid whispered. I smirked before just lying there, not moving.

"Gilbert!" Varick called. "This isn't funny." I heard one of them step onto the ice. I clenched my eyes closed. I was picked by the new man.

"Are you okay sir? Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." I said as I was carried off the ice. The other two grabbed hold as he walked. They let go when they were safely on the snow.

"Bye!" The kid left.

"I'll see you later!" Liron said, waving. "I gotta go home now." And I am being forced to go home. I grumbled to myself. I smiled at Knights Templar.

"Bye!" I waved. When they were gone and my men were on the move, I struggled. "Put me down now. I can walk."

"Are you sure Gilbert? We're almost there." He pointed at their horses. I continued to struggle. He set me down. I quickly made my way to the horses and they slightly adjusted their pace to keep up. When we got there I was placed on Izaak's horse because they'd not brought mine.

They started their way to the palace again. "Gilbert, can you _please_ just tell us when you're leaving? I don't want to have to worry about you when we can't find you." Izaak said.

"You're still young and you're still small. No child your size is ever let out without supervision let alone out of the palace." Varick added.

"You could get hurt, you could get conquered, you could get kidnapped, you could get lost, there is too much that could happen to you! Please don't do this again." Reginald said.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this a _million_ times."

"And you _never_ listen." Reginald said, anger in his voice.

"Yet you reiterate _every_ time." I replied, crossing my arms. They all seemed to sigh. I won. I smirked. We made it to the city before they quickened their pace further. We made it to the castle and I was given a quick bath by Reginald and then I was dressed again in the same outfit but a different set. I was carried to the stable and placed on my Shetland Pony. I was pleased. They got on their horses.

"You know where to go right? The palace square. We need to be there in _thirty_ _minutes_ so I suggest we get going." Reginald said. Not many people were coming with me. This man, whoever he is, has been suggested to me for a personal meeting for a long time. Since September last year. I finally agreed to meet him and they weren't letting me back out. I was bringing along two of the new men. One was a knight and one was a servant.

I galloped my horse to the palace square, enjoying the wind and speed as we went. My horse also seemed to enjoy it. They rode behind me, side by side. When we got there my horse didn't want to stop riding but eventually my horse calmed. I led my horse to my knight and they tied the horses to a nearby post.

I stood, waiting for his appearance. About ten minutes passed and I was getting impatient. Three men appeared. They got off their horses. The one that seemed the most important, from the other two's behavior, man looked like he was eighteen, more or less. The only thing I could say to describe him is that he looked like a _man_ , a _powerful_ man. He caught my attention quickly.

He walked up closer. "My name is Frederick the Second and I am here to meet someone. Might one of you be them?" I stepped forward.

"I am here to meet someone as well. I think you are that person."

"Frederick is the man you are supposed to meet." They whispered in my ear.

"My name is Prussia, formally, Teutonic Knights, informally but my friends call me Gilbert Beilschmidt. I am pleased to meet you." What did he say his name was? Freder... ick? ich? I can't ask him, that would be rude.

"Do you mind if I call you Gilbert?"

"No, I don't mind. You want to be my friend?"

"Yes, I would love to be your friend. I have only one question. What do you mean by your other two names being Prussia and Teutonic Knights?"…

"I invite you to dinner. I can explain then. For now all I can say is that I am a personification of the country of Prussia. I own this land because of that."

"I believe you. I accept your invitation Gilbert." I smiled.

"What would you like for dinner? We've not made any plans yet."

"I would like what is normal for you."

"Wurst and beer?" His face showed surprise if only for the moment then it went back to his smile. I love his smile. I think I actually like this man. I want to keep him. But how would I do that? I should get to know him before I make any big decisions. Maybe I can give him a post at my castle...

"If that is normal, then yes."

"Very well. Izaak shall see to it that you are welcomed with open arms. Just go to the castle before sundown. We usually eat dinner then. If you want you can have a snack or something to tide yourself over until then."

"No, sundown is fine."

"I will have another guest who would like to meet you. I'll go inform him of today's plans." I said before turning around and untying my horse.

"Let me do that please."

"No! I'm fine on my own!" I climbed onto my horse and started for the church. When I got there I tied my horse again before going inside. I was met with Gofried talking to a group of men. I walked over and tugged on his robe. He continued to talk to them, moving his hand over mine. The adults looked at me and smiled. I looked up at them. I smiled back. I looked at Gofried. He was listening to them speak now. It sounded like they were coming to a close.

"Gofried. Listen to me! Listen to me now!" He grasped my hand.

"One minute please Gilbert."

"NOW!" He sighed and looked at me.

"What is it Gilbert?" When we were alone he called me Prussia. When we had company he called me Gilbert. I don't know why and I don't care why because he's the Pope.

"You will come to my house for dinner today. No questions, no complaints, and you must show. That is all. Be early. Come before sundown." I said and took my hand back before heading back to my house to oversee the making of dinner. Frederich... Frederick? He's coming over and it must be perfect.

…

I was standing outside as I waited for Frederick and Gofried to come. Varick's son was holding a thingy to keep me out of the sun. Dinner had been decided and it was being cooked by the best cooks in the land. My chefs! Drinks had been decided and the place had been dressed up great. Now all I had to do was wait for them.

I saw Gofried arrive. He walked up to the doors and smiled at me. I smiled back. "You will see why I told you that you had to come. This man is a great man and I don't even know him yet! I intend to introduce him and you." He bowed his head in a nod before going inside.

A few minutes later and Frederich arrived! I beamed and did something I am not proud of. I ran towards him. I smiled up at him. "You came! I'm happy to see you!" I blushed. "I mean… thank you for coming." He smiled at me. He always smiles but his smile widened.

"I was happy to come. I am eager to get to know you. Surely God meant for us to meet." This is great! Not only is he a great man but he also believes in God! There's nothing that could be better than this man! Besides for being able to keep him at the castle… I will see what I can do about that.

"Follow me!" I strode towards the castle and to the dining hall. I pulled out a seat for Frederick and he smiled at me.

"Thank you." I tried to push in the chair and at first it wouldn't move but then it did. I walked over to my chair and pulled myself up and they pushed my chair in. When everyone was sitting down, they brought in the food. Gofried and Frederich were sitting next to me and across from each other.

First they brought candies and salads and other things for appetizers. I smiled at Frederick, grabbing some candies and handing them to him. Then I smiled at Gofried. "Fredereich these are for you." I handed him the candies. "Gofried, this is Frederick. Frederich, this is Gofried. Gofried is the Pope. He works for the country."

"Hello Gofried, I am please to meet you. I am Frederick the Second."

"Hello Frederick the Second, I am Gofried. I am pleased to meet you. Prussia talked to me about you." I smirked.

"Yes I did. The candies were added for you two." I said as I watched him eat the ones I handed him. He took his salad and began to eat. "How do you find the food to your liking?" I asked Frederick curiously.

"I find I like it very much. I cannot wait to see what the main course is." I had given my gold cup for him to drink because he deserves it. As we ate our appetizers, I got to learn more about his past and about him. I also wanted to keep him here even more.

They cleared the table and brought in the main course. Rice and wurst centered. They brought us beer as well. The dessert would be champagne. I saw his surprised look when he saw the alcohol. I was surprised by his surprise but I tried my best to keep it hidden. To my dismay he requested water instead. As did Gofried.

"Did you not like the beer?" I asked, surprised by the hurt in my voice. He looked at me with the most... comforting was the only word to describe his expression.

"No. I just tend not to drink. Not unless I am in worship." Gofried smiled.

"As do I, Frederick." I frowned as they started talking to each other. I tried to get in on the conversation but I was talked over. I frowned, pouting as I ate my food. I ate slowly and I looked at my men. They were all into depth of conversation with each other and Izaak's part of the table was all in uproar of laughter. I drank my glass and it was refilled, three times that happened. I finished my meal and when everyone else was also finished, the table was cleared again. I had started to hiccup every now and then. Frederich looked at me in concern.

They brought in the dessert and champagne, and two more glasses of water for Gofried and Frederick, and I smiled as Frederich engaged me in conversation and Gofried talked to some of my other men. I was mindlessly drinking from my cup when Frederick asked me a question I knew had importance behind it, even if I couldn't tell what importance it held.

"Gilbert, where do you live?"

"Here."

"Do you like it here?" I hummed but I realized he wanted a real answer.

"I guess so. I've never really lived anywhere else. I live in this castle. It's quite empty here. Quite too huge for just my men and me. Even with the knights and servants and chefs it's quite empty. Sometimes I get lost in my house but it's okay. I'm sorry. I don't mean to ramble on."

"No, it's fine Gilbert. Do you find living here to be quite lonely? Or just empty?"

"…empty. I can't be lonely. Too many people. And Gilbird."

"But not enough?"

"To fill the castle." I gagged on my piece of wurst and had a drink to wash it down.

"What would you say if I offered you a place in my home? There are many more men there."

"Come live with you? Why can't you come live with me?" He was quiet for a minute.

"Is that a no?"

"No, of course not! I would love to. It's just… what about my men? And to be honest… I'm… kind of… to move to a new place… I've never… done that before."

"Your men could come work there too if you wish. I also know how scary moving from one home to another can be. Especially if you have lived there for a very long time. You do not need to worry, Gilbert, I will be there to make sure everything is okay. If you want to come."

"Can I have time to think about it?" I asked, finishing dessert and grabbing my glass. I looked at Frederick as I sipped.

"Yes, of course you can. The most I can give you is a week however. I have to go home after that time is passed." I nodded.

"That is understandable. I will come see you during the week and talk to my men about it." Then I started talking more to myself as a thought came to mind. "Reginald doesn't have a kid. So that means either I need to find a new caretaker or I won't have one." I felt my body ready to let out a yawn. I'd woken up extra early to sneak out after all.

"I am glad you understand. I will look forward to your visits." I smiled. I set my cup down. They quickly refilled it. I scooted it away from me for a bit. I didn't want anymore right now. I was finished with my meal.

When everyone else was finished I quickly looked up at him. "Where are you staying?"

"In an inn, the best in town my men could find."

"I request you cancel and sleep in the guest chambers of my castle. I never have guests and you would be perfect." He smiled.

"That is very nice of you Gilbert. Are you sure I would not be encroaching?" I rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"Mm hm." My men noticed this and quickly got everything under way. I informed them of the turn out for Frederick and his two companions. Reginald carried me to my room and bathed me before dressing me for bed. He told me a bed time story but I was asleep within the hour.

...

"Gilbert, what do you think of learning?" Frederick asked.

"It's stupid. Unless it's a new battle tactic or enemy secrets."

"What do you think of music?" I smiled.

"It's pretty."

"Do you know what this is?" He held out a stick with holes. I took it and tried to look inside the holes. Nothing.

"A stick people blow on to create noise called music." I handed it back.

"Do you know how to play it?" I shook my head and he stood. He walked to a stand that he had in his room. "Might I demonstrate the flute?" I nodded. He began to play. It was the most beautiful sound. I think I know how to keep him. He is better than my flute player.

...

"Do you know how to write?"

"No. I don't need to. I have people who do that for me."

"Do you know how to read?"

"I have people who do that for me."

"So you have never read the bible for yourself?"

"Gofried! He reads it to me whenever I ask him to!" I replied, smiling.

"Would you like to try?" I shook my head.

"No! Too hard to learn really and none of the other countries do it either."

"So just because they don't see a reason to learn you don't either?" His smile lessened. No!

"Prussia is superior! Prussia is awesome! I am awesome! I AM AWESOME!"

...

I loved Frederick. He was a great man. I had retrieved the best Prussian jewels and molded them into a hat. I had done some digging and learned something. Kings wear crowns and I want him to be my king.

I walked into his room. He looked up when I did so. He smiled. I motioned him over to the center of the room. He stood and came closer.

"Kneel? I have a present… how old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen, a month to be twenty." He knelt down.

"Lower your head?" When he did so I placed the crown on his head. "I hereby declare you High King of Prussia. Congrats on your Kinghood."

"Thank you. Though really I would be Prince of Prussia. I'm not married yet."…

"You can marry me!"

"Do you know what marriage is?"

"When two people love each other very much." His smile brightened. He even closed his eyes with his smile. I beamed when he put his hand on top of my head. I think I must have made him happy or something.

"Well that is very nice to hear. However I am sorry to inform you that is not what marriage means."

"Gofried will make you king!" I grabbed his hand. "Come with me!" I turned and started quickly out the room and down to the stables. When we got there I had the stable caretaker get my war horse ready and let go of Frederick to get my Shetland Pony ready. I saw Izaak begin to make his own horse ready.

"Gilbert would you mind if I came with you?"

"No. We need an audience! Fritz is going to get a coronation!" Izaak's eyes widened but he said nothing. I got on my horse and Frederick got on the horse that had been readied for him. I was just happy he was being cooperative. Izaak got on his horse and I quickly turned my horse to the door before trotting out of the stable and toward the church.

When we got there I was pleased to see Gilbird had kept his promise, he was waiting for us. He tweeted before diving onto my head.

"Gofried is in a meeting."

"Doesn't matter. He'll want to hear this." I got off my horse and handed the reins to Izaak. "Tie the horses to whatever. Frederick, follow me." I watched as he got off the horse and instead helped Izaak. I grabbed him by the hem of his clothes. I pulled. "Frederick! Come on!" I moaned. He smiled at me.

"It will only take a minute Gilbert." I pulled harder, closing my eyes with effort. It did nothing but make me fall over. I sighed. A minute later Frederick helped me back to my feet. I glared up at him.

"Don't ever do that again." I said, frowning. His smile lessened a bit but I didn't care… if that made me feel a bit guilty. I grabbed his hand again and led him inside. "Gofried!" I shouted. I saw him on the stage and approached him. I let go of Frederick.

I ran up to him and pulled on him. He _will_ pay attention to me! He looked down at me. "What is it Gilbert?"

"Frederick is king of Prussia! Do whatever it is you priests do to make it official!"

"I will have to wait for Sunday." I glared up at him.

"He doesn't have that long! Do it now!" Gilbird flew around us tweeting.

"Do it now! Do it now! Do it now!"

"Even Gilbird says we should do it now!" He opened his mouth to disagree. I saw Izaak pale, Frederick only watched in curiosity. I glared harder at him, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Gilbert-" I stomped again.

"I order you to do it now!" He sighed. I won! He looked at Frederick, Gofried's face showed tiredness. Frederick's smile had gone a bit forced at the show I had to give. 'Great going Gofried, you upset my visitor.' I thought bitterly.

"Frederick if I can have only a few minutes to get ready?" Frederick smiled.

"I think it is very kind of you to be willing to do it now but I must insist for Sunday if you do indeed require Sunday, if only I might ask why?"

"Because the seventh day is sacred and we will have a bigger audience on Sunday." Their going against me?!

"I will inform my men about the lengthier stay. I am willing to wait. How long does it take? If I may ask?" _Their going against me!_

"Only a few minutes but I would like a few hours to prepare for a proper one." I glared, fuming in my spot. Adults! Adult humans are so- so- so! I started stomping my feet shouting at Gofried. Izaak came up and scooped me off the ground.

"Excuse us." He said before carrying me to a far off room in the church. I struggled in his grasp, yelling at him. He did his best to keep hold and I struggled harder. When he closed the door behind him he set me down and leaned against the door, trying to keep it closed. I kicked at the door and shoved and pulled. I stomped and punched. I even threw myself against the door. "Gilbert, please! Calm down! I know you aren't getting what you want but this won't help!" He shouted over my yelling.

"I don't care! He needs to be made king now! He needs to be made Prince of Prussia! Let me out so I can go give Gofried a piece of my mind!" I said, punching Izaak. He grunted but staid where he was. A few minutes later of all this and I realized I was not going to get what I wanted today. I walked to the corner and sat down. I began to cry, from all the effort that had taken, because I wasn't getting what I wanted, and because I wanted one more try for what I wanted. Izaak staid put for a minute before sighing in relief. He walked over to me and picked me up.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. Think of it this way. You aren't getting what you want immediately but it will happen only a _few days_ from now and _this week_! Isn't that _great_?!" I shook my head against his chest.

"I-I wasss onnnly tryinnng tooo ssshow howww muuuch I-I liiike Frederick! Buuut nnnobody caaaresss whaaat I-I waaannnt." I sobbed. He rubbed my back.

"That's not true at all! Everyone cares what you want! We love giving you what you want and not just because you throw a tantrum if we don't." I couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the tears to stop. When they did, I looked up at Izaak.

"Does Frederick hate me now?" I saw him shake his head.

"No! All kids throw tantrums. I even remember when I did a few times. They never worked out well for me but I'm glad to see they mostly do for you." I smiled, nodding, giving another chuckle. They always worked… until now when Frederick appeared. Frederick seemed like he didn't want any part of it. When I stomped my foot the first time is when they always gave in, no matter how hard they were against it. "Ready to go back now? Without the tantrum?" I nodded. He carried me back to them. They'd started up a conversation.

"Gilbert, I think you should accept Frederick's deal." Gofried said when we were alone. "I am also sorry for not giving you what you wanted but I would prefer it to be proper. You're not still mad at me anymore right?" I nodded.

"I forgive you Gofried. I guess proper is better than faster and patience is a virtue anyway." He smiled at me, kissing my cheek.

"Good job Prussia." I grinned. Izaak placed me on my horse and we headed off.

...

I woke up on Saturday well rested. I noticed I had slept in and as such Gilbird was pacing back and forth on my headboard. I rolled over and noticed Cocoa was under me. I rolled back over and hugged Cocoa. I smiled until I noticed a part of brown had turned white. That's weird. I placed my finger there to notice it was actually a rip! I began to cry and Gilbird, noticing this, landed on my head. Tweeting comfortingly at me.

"Don't cry Gilbert! I'm sure Cocoa will grow a patch back to replace the hole." I shook my head.

"That's not how stuffies work Gilbird!" I heard the door open and clung harder to Cocoa. I noticed it was Frederick. I hid my stuffy immediately. I can't let him know I sleep with one! He sat on the bed.

"What's wrong Gilbert? Can I help?" He wants to help?

"Nothing is wrong." I said looking at him. His smile disappeared. I upset him!

"You can be honest with me Gilbert."

"Well… besides for the fact that I'm hungry, I woke up a few minutes ago happy. Then I rolled over to get out of bed but I rolled on top of Coco- my stu- a stuffy, you know a stuffed animal?, and I looked at it and I thought it was adorable so I hugged it but then I saw a white thingy poking out and when I went to touch the white thingy I noticed it was the stuffing and now I'm sad because the stuffy has been wounded and there's not a doctor for stuffies and… and… and…" I hid my face in my big pillow. He rubbed my back. I stopped crying, surprised. I love this man! Even if he does disobey every now and then. Well not disobey but there is a difference between him and my men.

"There may not be a clinic but anyone can be a doctor for a stuffed animal. I learned how. Would you like me to fix it?"

"Cocoa is a him." I pulled Cocoa out and handed him over.

"Cocoa is a beautiful bird. I will set about fixing him for you. Would you like to accompany me down to the dining room for a meal?" I nodded and crawled to the end of the bed. I was still in the night shirt. I wasn't wearing any pants and needed a bath for morning.

"Can you get Reginald? He's my caretaker. He's usually the one who bathes and dresses me and all other things like that." Frederick looked at me.

"I could go ask for him for you. I will be waiting for you and I will also be working on healing the wound." His smile brightened. I beamed at him. Then I said something before he could leave.

"Also, please try to be finished with him before I get there. I think I have my answer to your question. The one about living with you?" His smile became a beam and his eyes were closed.

"I am glad to hear it. Though you are aware there will be rules?"

"Yeah. There are _always_ rules wherever I go, even a _few_ for _me_ of all people." He gave me a fond look before heading out of the room. I walked to the tub and clambered in. I removed the shirt and played with the water knobs. I jumped when I heard Reginald's voice.

"Gilbert! Be careful!" I was snatched out of the tub and placed on my feet. "Never play with the water, especially if you don't know if it is hot or cold or scalding or freezing." He scolded lightly.

"I just wanted a bath Regi." I defended. He set the water before placing me back in. He began to bathe me as I began to think about my decision.

When I was picked up with a towel out of the tub I had only one question or one worry for Frederick. I was placed on my feet and dressed in my usual clothes. I walked out of the room and toward the dining room.

"Go make sure breakfast is ready for me?"

"Yes sir." He headed off. When I got there I saw Frederick was indeed done with Cocoa. Gilbird had landed on my head when I was leaving my room. One of Frederick's men was holding Cocoa. I walked to my chair and pulled myself up before Reginald pushed my chair in.

"Can Frederick and I be left alone?" I asked Reginald. He nodded and Frederick nodded at his man. "Fritz- …" He made no complaint at the name. Just nodded for me to continue. "Fritz do you really want me to live with you? Because I would love to accept if the problem of my men's future wasn't in question. I don't know what will happen to them. I can't just leave them. I need them. They do many things for me. Like tell me bedtime stories, cook food for me, help me when I need it, and many more things. Not to mention this has always, as far back as I can remember, been my home. Even if it is falling apart."

"I understand all of that Gilbert. Your men can either come with us or stay. That would include their families as well though. If they do indeed decide to stay, then I can aquire men to do the same thing they do for you. All you have to do is tell me what you need."

"How do I tell them my answer is yes and they must decide?"

"However you see fit. Unless you are asking me to do it?" I bit my lip. This is a very big decision that will change my life forever. Even if I back down… One question remains.

"I would like for you to do it. How far do you live from here?"

"Not that far really." I smiled. So I wouldn't really be moving.

...

Today was the day that I moved to Fritz' house! This was going to be exciting! I was keeping both my war horse and my daily horse. Gofried had only to make Frederick the Prince of Prussia and we would be ready to go!

 **I'm sorry but I wanted Frederick in my story so bad.**

 _ **For chapter four as well, this is 2.0 version.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a month since I arrived at Fritz' house. I had received a room just like my old one and I had indeed received men from Fritz whose job was to care for me. Fritz had taken to spending time with me to teach me things and to get to know me. I had shown him Knights Templar and he loved Knights Templar almost as much as he loved me. As well as Knights Hospitaller. If I really had to give Fritz a role it would be Vati. Not that I ever called him that. Only Fritz. My nickname had caught on with the others and they started referring to him like that.

My caretakers name was Abelard. He was very stern when 'needed' and he _always_ reported my behavior to _Fritz_ , may it be good or bad. Like my first encounter with a kid who dissed Fritz. I'd beat him to a pulp for it and when Abelard heard, he quickly reported to Fritz and Fritz had talked to me about it. He scolded me over it a bit. He warned me that next time there would be consequences but I just listened to him scold me, feeling guilty for being the cause that his smile was gone. I could only keep thinking how it was strange for him to dislike me standing up for him. And I couldn't help but compare to the knowledge that my men would have said nothing, only sigh and give me a disapproving look then move on.

Other than that, everything seemed great. Reginald had sent me written in depth detailed recounts of the battles I have been in. All of them. It was a whole big book that I had given to Fritz so he could see how awesome I was. To get to right now… I was trying to get my way with Abelard.

I glared up at Abelard. I stomped my foot. "I want to go on a ride by myself! I don't need your company!"

"Please refrain from this behavior." I scoffed at him, crossing my arms.

"Then I win." He narrowed his eyes.

"I am going to retrieve Fritz, maybe he can change your mind." He turned around and headed out. I spat my tongue out at him before heading down the hall and to the stables. I set up my Shetland Pony for a ride and then galloped away from the house, smirking. I won! Gilbird was flying behind me, tweeting our victory.

I stopped and tied my horse. I sat down in the snow and began to make a snowman. When it was finished I began to make it look like Fritz. Snow Fritz! When I finished I admired my work. Then a snowball came flying and smacked my Snow Fritz in the face, ruining it. I turned around, angry. It was that same kid… and a group of his friends. They surrounded me and Gilbird tweeted furiously.

"You jerks! Get away from Gilbert!" They threw a snowball at him and he flew higher. I pounced the kid who tried to snowball Gilbird. I punched him in the face and the others came running into the battle, punching and kicking at me. I smiled. A challenge! I do wish Austria was here to watch me beat them! I kicked and punched at all of them, changing targets every few minutes. Gilbird was pecking at the ones I wasn't attacking. One by one they ran away crying until it was the kid who liked dissing Fritz and me left. I spat my tongue out at him.

"I win!" He pounced me, yelling insults.

"Big dummie! Small fry! Freak!" I smirked.

"Is that all you have? Bitch! Cunt! Loser! Dick!"

"Gilbert!" I looked up. It was Fritz himself! I grinned at the kid.

"The cavalry has arrived!" I kicked him in the gut and he cried out. "Surrender!"

"No!" He said, reaching to punch me. I was surprised as I was lifted from him. I smiled at Fritz… who wasn't smiling at all. He was frowning. Um…

"Fritz! That is the kid who dissed you! Defeat him!" I was eager to see Fritz in battle. Which reminds me of Austria and the fact I've not attacked him for a whole month! I would have already attacked him at least once. My army had followed me which was good for me.

"There will be no 'defeating' and no more fighting." He set me on my feet.

"You do not know Frederick! That is not him!" I glared at the kid.

"Watch your scabby mouth you cunt!" He looked ready to cry.

"Gilbert! Watch your mouth!" Fritz scolded. I frowned at Fritz.

"But-" I yelped when he grabbed my ear. "Okay okay! Just let go!"

"Would one of you like to explain?"

"You're not in charge of me!"

"Yes he is! He's the king! You filthy-" I flinched when the grip on my ear tightened before loosening. The kid gaped, horrified. He turned red.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty! I didn't know! Please don't kill me! I beg for mercy!"

"Never!" I shouted. I yelped when I felt a smack land on my bottom. The grip on my ear was released. I dropped my hands to my backside. The kid backed up.

"I will never do it again! I am sorry for besmirching your name and fighting your kid!" He covered his face. Fritz didn't smile or touch him.

"I forgive you, child. Go home." He looked up at Fritz, relief on his face. I lunged at the boy but Fritz caught me by the waist and changed me into a sitting position. I had my chin on his shoulder. When Fritz turned around back towards the house I saw the kid sitting there. I spat my tongue back at the kid. "Put that thing back where it belongs Gilbert." He made a face at me and I mouthed another insult. He stopped and ran. I felt another smack on my bottom. I blushed. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Fritz! That hurts! Please stop."

"Gilbert, where did you learn such language?"

"My men."

"Well I disapprove of such foul language. Please refrain from using it. Why did you leave the house when you were clearly told not to?"

"I won! He gave up!"

"There is no winning, Gilbert. When you are told not to do something then you are not to do it. I know this concept is strange to you which is why I am not severely disappointed in you." I frowned. He was scolding me.

"Fritz! Don't be upset! I'll make it better! I'll give you jewels or Cocoa. Whatever you want in the land will be yours! Just don't be upset." I kissed his cheek. He kissed my cheek back. I noticed my horse was missing as we walked. "Fritz? Where's my horse?"

"Abelard took your horse back to the stables Gilbert." Gilbird landed on my head. I smiled. We reached the house and Fritz continued to carry me.

"Fritz?" He carried me to his office before setting me on my feet, grabbing my forearm instead. He turned me around and knowing what was coming, I flopped onto the floor. Refusing to get up even when he asked me to. He sighed. Something told me that was not the type of sigh I was used to. I heard a strange sound and looked up to see he was removing his belt. Without knowing what that meant I felt a sense of dread fall down my spine. I stood and struggled, stomping my feet. "No! Noo! Fritz! No!" I continued struggling as tears began forming in my eyes. He still had hold of my forearm.

"I'm sorry Gilbert but being uncooperative is the same as disobedience and I do not approve. Your tantrum will not work either. Please stop and do as I ask of you." I knew I had lost. There was no possible way out of this. I don't even know what he plans with that belt of his. He doubled it over and I dropped to the floor, crying. It was my only option. He shook his head and picked me up and set me under his arm. I kicked, trying to get him to drop me. THWAP! I screamed. That hurt! My tears turned to tears of pain. THWAP! I stopped kicking. THWAP! I felt him move me into a hugging position. I clung to him, crying.

"Fritz!" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please don't be disappointed. I love you!" He rubbed my back and sat down in his chair. I knew what he meant by being lenient though. He spoke things to me and rubbed my back.

"Shh. I forgive you. I could never hate you Gilbert." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." I calmed down soon after that. "Will you disobey again?" I shook my head.

"Uh uh." He placed his hand on my head. I beamed. That meant he was proud of me. I hugged him and he returned my hug with one of his own. "I'm sorry Fritz."

"I forgave you already Gilbert, let us move on. Punishment is a way to clean the slate. Once punished it will never be held over your head." I looked up at him.

"Really? Never again?" This man is really lenient. Not that my men did but still it was amazing.

"Never again." I was happy to see his usual smile was back in place. That made me happy. "Gilbert would you like to play with your toy soldiers now?" I nodded.

"Especially if it's with you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fritz! You're back!" I shouted running to him. He'd gone on a horse back ride after teaching me a battle tactic with my toy soldiers. He bent down and I reached up to hug him, happy for his return. He put a hand in my hair and he put he other one to my side.

"I'm happy to see too my child." He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

"Guess what I did!" I cheered, smiling up at him

"What did you do Gilbert?"

"I made a new law and I had time to draw a picture of you!" He smiled at me.

"Can I see?" I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes! I want you to see. It's in my room Fritz." He carried me to my room before setting me on my feet with a hand on my head before walking in further. I ran to my desk and pulled up my papers before running to him. "See? See?" He nodded.

"I see." He took my papers and took a look at them. I waited for his opinion. "This picture is very nice. How long have you been drawing?"

"Three years. I know that's not a long time but…"

"Actually three years is a long time." He handed me the drawing as he began to read my new law. After a few minutes he looked at me. "I'm sorry Gilbert but I do not approve of this law. I do not wish to make it public or official." I frowned.

"What?"

"I do not approve of demanding the Kingdom of Prussia to be Calvinist."

"But then we'd have another thing in common. You're always saying that we need more things to link our people. Many other countries pass this type of law, even stupid Austria." He gave me a look at name calling Austria but he said nothing.

"They are likely to have more loyalty if we let them keep their own religion, not to mention if this law were to be passed that I would have more of a scrutinized eye on me than no eye at all. Though even without this law, we are all connected together by the very belief that there is indeed a God." I looked at him. That all made sense.

"Then what about the law?" He smiled.

"We can have a Calvinist church built to bring the Calvinists together. It would be the very first of its kind." I beamed at him, excited again.

"Okay! …How do we do that?" He grabbed my hand.

"I'll show you." He led me to his chambers and sat me on his lap as he pulled parchment and ink towards him. "Which quill do you want me to use?" I looked at his quills before grabbing the one with a big blue feather. He took it and began to write. I watched, fascinated.

When he was done the parchment had three short paragraphs. He set the quill down before rolling up the parchment and setting me on my feet. He grabbed my hand again before heading out of his chambers and towards somewhere else in the castle. I had no idea where we were going now. We came face to face with what might be Fritz' second in command.

"Henry, will you see this posted tomorrow?"

"Of course Frederick." He gave me a smile before heading off to business.

"Now all we do is wait. The church will be built maybe before the end of year."

"I want it built faster!" I complained.

"You can't race perfection. God deserves all his churches to be perfect, or as perfect as possible."

"What do we do until then?"

"Would you like to show me what you remember of what I taught you?" I grinned.

"Yes!" I ran off to go get my toy soldiers and prove I knew the Oblique Tactic.


	4. Chapter 4

I was running around the castle, knocking into people and objects as I playfully ran away from Fritz' dogs. They were barking happily as they chased me. At point I had fallen down and they quickly licked my face, making me chuckle. I petted the dogs, each getting one of my hands. After a few minutes later they had nudged me back up to my feet before begging to play again so I had started running again.

I bumped into someone and fell backwards. I frowned, ready to tell them to watch where they were going. I looked up to see Abelard. I glared at him. "What where you're going, you jerk! I fell down because of you!" I was bombarded with licks from Fritz' dogs. I was picked up by Abelard, despite the dogs struggles and my struggling.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. His Majesty wishes to see you." He ordered the dogs to follow him. I was carried in his arms and I kept making faces at the dogs. They seemed like they were enjoying themselves. I was carried into Fritz office. I turned in Abelard's arms to see Fritz.

"Fritz!" I chanted. I was set on my feet and I ran to him. The dogs ran after me but when they saw Fritz, they jumped around him in joy, trying to get his attention. I pulled on his shirt, trying to get his attention first. I was picked up from under my arms and he held me in his arms, smiling at me.

"Good morning Gilbert." He said, smiling at me. I beamed at him.

"Good morning Fritz!" I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. He loved it when I did that. He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too." He sat down in his chair and pet each of his dogs on their head. "Gilbert, I need to tell you something before you figure it out for yourself." I smiled, releasing him to see his face. "Tomorrow I'm going to have a ball. A week from now I will be married to a Princess. Her name is Elisabeth Christine. I want you to attend the ball but I also want you to be polite."

"Do you like her? Are you finally making yourself king? Because to me, you're already King of Prussia." I smiled at him.

"Thank you for that sentiment Gilbert. To answer your question, if I like her or not is not my concern and nor is it yours."

"Okay." I replied, nodding.

"Can you be polite to her?"

"I don't know what being polite is. All I know are please and thank you."

"If you request, Abelard will help you. He will be watching you tomorrow, just to make sure you don't get hurt by all the adults who will be there."

"Will they be carrying weapons?" I asked, tilting my head with curiosity.

"No. I mean to say that way you don't get trampled or something of that manner."

"Don't worry Fritz! Everything will be awesome!"

"Okay then, I shall let you go back to playing." I was set on my feet. I looked up at him.

"Do you wanna play with me?" I asked.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." He replied and stood. I jumped before turning and running.

"Bet you can't catch me Fritz!" I called back, running out of the room. He smiled and headed after me. His dogs jumped in joy and ran around his feet, begging him to play with them too. They were greyhounds, Fritz favourite dog.


	5. Chapter 5

Fritz had given me clothes to wear today and I gladly changed into those clothes. I wanted to keep Fritz happy. Today Fritz said he had a woman coming over. I can't wait to see what she looks like. I can't tell if Fritz likes her or not but he said he plans on marrying her so she must be good.

I walked down the stairs to find Fritz and I found him waiting for me. He smiled and I ran to him, hugging his leg when I got to him. I smiled up at him. "I'm dressed!" I cheered. He nodded.

"Thank you Gilbert." He grabbed my hand and led me away from the stairs and into the entrance hall. I stood by his side and he held my hand as we waited for something. I looked up at him curious. He looked down at me.

"What are we doing Fritz? Aren't we going to go say hello or something?" He shook his head and I frowned, confused.

"No, they are coming here. To the castle."

"Why?"

"Because she is a Princess and she will be moving into my home."

"Because you're getting married?" I asked him. It seemed like the obvious answer.

"Yes, because we're getting married."

"What will happen to her home?"

"She has lived either at a palace owned by her parents or she has lived with her parents."

"Is this palace owned by your parents?" I asked.

"For now." I smiled.

"Will it be awesome to own your own castle?"

"I suppose." I heard the door open and I looked over to see if I needed to defend Fritz but it was just Henry coming in.

"They're coming. Their at the palace gates." Fritz nodded. A few minutes passed and a whole crowd came in. I hid behind Fritz, worried about what they might think if they saw me. I released Fritz' hand completely. He patted my head comfortingly. He gave me a comforting smile before greeting those people.

Soon we were all in a big room. I stepped away from Fritz and looked around, amazed by the high ceiling decorations. Fritz grabbed my hand and I looked at him. "Gilbert, why don't you go stand with Abelard? He's over there." He pointed at Abelard. He was keeping watch over the guests. I shook my head.

"I wanna stay by your side."

"I'm worried you might get stepped on." I nodded at him and he smiled as he watched me walk off. A group of people separated us from each others view. I smiled and walked off as I explored the huge room. There was lots of chandeliers hanging on the roof and there were lots of cupids and angels and suns and moons. It was amazing. Too many decorations to count and some I couldn't even name.

I reached the opposite wall and turned around and tried to dodge between the people as they started dancing. They would twirl and spin and a bunch of other stuff. I watched them, everything was amazing. I've never been in this type of situation before. Something grand must be going on. This must be some type of ritual or something. I have to find Fritz.

I walked around, looking for Fritz. Good news: I did. Bad news: I'd finally misstepped and bumped into the lady he was dancing with. I fell to the ground and she looked down, saw me, and gasped. I saw her bend down to look at me. Fritz however stepped around me and helped me to my feet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." I smiled at her.

"It's fine." Fritz turned me around and gently shoved me toward Abelard.

"You should stay over there. If need be, you may retrieve some of your toys."

"Is he yours?" She asked.

"Yes. He is." I smiled.

"Yep!"

"Go, Gilbert." I nodded, and laughing, I ran to Abelard. He beamed at me and I reached him before smiling at him.

"Fritz said I should come stand by you. Abelard? What's going on?"

"This is a Premarital ball. In three days, Frederick is going to marry Elisabeth at Schloss Salzdahlum, Wolfenbuttel."

"I guess that's supposed to be a castle or something? I thought Fritz said he was getting married here."

"No, his wife and him are going to live here."

"What's a royal court?"

"It is a group of people that come to the palace. You would be better off asking Fritz." I frowned.

"You don't know shit do you?" He sighed but didn't answer.

"Please be well behaved while our guests are here Gilbert."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Court is no place for a child." I turned around and saw one of those strangers were speaking to Abelard. As if I didn't exist. What do stupid adults know anyway?

"Children have to learn at some point, especially if they are going to live in the castle." Abelard replied. I glared at him before walking away from him. He called me back but I didn't listen, especially when I heard that man say something that made me feel angry that I knew I couldn't misbehave.

"Let him go. He's just a kid. Children always seem to mess up special occasions." I just wish I had my sword! Then I could fight him! Not that I need my sword to fight. I walked around and when the ball was dying down everyone was heading out of the ballroom. I staid behind. It's not like anybody cares. I'm 'just a kid'.

I spun around and chuckled at the spinning scenery. It all worked together when you were spinning. It was like watching time pass, with all those sun and moon designs every where. I started to spin faster and faster until I was dancing like they were. Then I heard a giggle. I was shocked back into reality and slipped on my cape. I fell on my stomach, hitting my chin hard against the floor. I heard another gasp and I saw three women run up to me. I looked at them before trying to escape. They saw me fall!

"Are you okay?" one of them asked.

"I remember you." I looked again to see this was one of the women Fritz had danced with.

"Go ahead and laugh you jerks! I know you want to!" I backed away more.

"Oh no! We don't want to laugh, just make sure you're okay. Are you okay?" I might be bruised but I'm not too badly hurt.

"I'm fine." I said happily, backing away more.

"What's your name, sir?" I blushed. Did I just get called sir? "My name is Irene Swanhild."

"And my name is Helene Kriemhilde."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Are your parents here?" This is getting weird. I can't tell them no but I can't say yes either! I nodded and walked around them. One of them held out their hand for mine. I accepted because I didn't want to be rude.

I was led to where they were having food. I released her hand and ran up to see Fritz. "Fritz!" He smiled down at me.

"Gilbert, go sit with Abelard."

"But I wanna sit with you!" I complained.

"Please?" I turned around but I was picked up and sat next to the first girl Fritz danced with.

"He can sit here." I smiled "What would you like to eat?"

"You are not bothered by his presence?" Asked one of the guests.

"Of course not." Fritz filled my plate with half food and half dessert. I happily started eating the food on my plate. When I finished he gave me more food and I finished that and he gave me a bit more. I ate that too. My surprise was when I tried to drink beer. The woman snatched it away from me and put it on the other side of Fritz. I looked up at her to complain but Fritz quickly put chocolate milk in front of me. I cheered and started to drink chocolate milk instead of beer. It was good too!

When that was over, we were all ushered back into the dancing room. I walked around the edge of the crowd, watching them dance around. I got asked to dance at least three times and I accepted. When they were drawing the dancing to a close the guests were led out of the castle and I waved bye to them all. When they were gone, Fritz picked me up and carried me to my room.

"How about a nice bath and then we can play with your toys?" I nodded.

"That sounds nice! Fritz, I think it went well."

"I quite agree Gilbert." I smiled and laid my head on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gilbert, today I would like to take you to the store to get some new clothes. I think it unecessary to wear your uniform every day. I will let you choose which clothes you would like since you will be the one wearing them. How does that sound?" I smiled up at Fritz to see his usual smile.

"Whatever you say Fritz!" I beamed, trying to show that I wasn't being sassy or dismissive.

"We will go after breakfast. I talked it through with Abelard." I frowned.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty Fritz, but I don't like Abelard. He's mean!"

"Mean?" He asked curiously. I nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

"Might I inquire you how he is mean?" I had thought that would be the end of it… I would say that he's mean and he'd be fired… and I don't like him would not be a suitable response to the question.

"He doesn't care about my opinion and when I do have a complaint he either ignores me or he only replies with 'I will bring it up with His Majesty'. Which I do not approve. Usually when I have a problem it gets fixed immediately and when it doesn't… well it's not pretty." Fritz' reply shocked me. He seemed he didn't care either!

"You're not giving Abelard a hard time are you? I will speak with him about it. He never spoke to me of problems you were having. I would like to inform you beforehand that tantrums will not be acceptable. I say this from the experience that children of young age tend to throw them a lot." I looked at my food, frowning.

"I don't throw tantrums. I have fits of rage." He put his hand on mine and I couldn't help but smile. I love Fritz. I looked at him, smiling.

"Excuse me then, small children tend to have fits of rage." I tried hard not to blush. We ate our breakfast and Fritz went upstairs to change while I waited. Usually my men would play with me while I waited. Instead the men here only passed by me, ignoring me. Everything has changed. I should say something to Fritz. I don't expect to be treated like I was before with rules but I expected entertainment and reminders.

When Fritz came back he was wearing a white shirt with a fluffy thing at his neck, brown pants with a matching brown belt. Over them he wore a blue coat. I ran up to him, eager to be with him again. He smiled at me, bending down and wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him.

"Well we better be off. This time it will be Abelard, you, and me." I frowned, backing off from him. I opened my mouth to speak but he put a finger to my lips. "He is coming so I can have a talk with him while you choose clothes and by the time you are done I will have something sorted out." I smiled, throwing myself at him.

"I love you Fritz!" He hugged me, nearly falling from his crouching position.

"I love you too Gilbert." I opened my eyes wide in my remembrance of my thoughts a few minutes ago.

"Why don't the men play with me? They act as if I don't exist! It's not fair and it's not fun." His smile changed.

"Ah, yes. Gilbert I pray you will forgive me but I told them to be careful around you for the first two months you were here. I want you to get used to the place before you get used to all the men who work around here. My decision has to do with something I once read in a book."

"Oh. So they do know I exist?"

"I should hope so, you have been here for a month and a half." He wrapped his arms around me as he stood. I was delighted for Fritz to do this without either of us feeling uneasy. It was as if I was at home. He headed for the stables with Abelard holding the door for us. I was put on my feet in the stables after Abelard set my horse up for a ride. I got on and trotted for the entrance and smiled as Fritz got on his horse and caught up with me, taking the lead. I walked next to, second in command position, with Fritz. Abelard walked his horse behind ours. I smiled up at Fritz.

"Want a race?" He smiled down at me.

"We can race home but I don't think you know where we are going since this is your first time." I nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty Fritz."

"You can just call me Fritz, Gilbert. I'm still not yet a king of Prussia."

"Why don't you just marry someone? I will be willing to marry you. I just want you to be king."

"I am very honored by that and am sad to say that no child knows what marriage is until they get older, perhaps as soon as their rebellious teen years." I frowned.

"Am I going to be a rebellious teen?"

"Yes but hopefully not too much of one, if I do my job right." I tilted my head, curious.

"What is your job? I want to help you accomplish it so you can play with me more often."

"Well I am still teaching you, in fact I have a battle tactic I want to show you, and I know I will have to keep an eye out for your fits of rage and other things so you can grow into a fine young man." I blushed this time. Fritz was complimenting me. _A lot_.

"So how do I help you Fritz? I wanna help!"

"You can help by always being honest with me and my men." I smiled.

"Jesus wants us all to be honest. I pray to him and the Heavenly Father every night like a good… what ever religion I am…" Fritz put his hand on my head and I was dragged out of my awesome thoughts. "Fritz? You're almost as awesome as me!"

"Thank you for the compliment Gilbert."

"You're welcome!" We came to the store he had in mind and I ran in, digging through the clothes and choosing a set that matched Fritz' normal wear and today's wear. Minus the fluffy thingy. I carried them to Fritz. He counted shirts and pants and noticed I had not took shoes. He turned me around and patted my back.

"Shoes and socks as well, my child." I grinned before running around again. I chose shoes that I liked and socks I liked too before going again for what I could remember of his wardrobe. I carried them all back to Fritz and he counted. He smiled. "That's enough for one set for every day of the week with two to spare. I hope you don't mind if I take the liberty of getting you a set for formal wear?" I shook my head.

"You can do whatever you like Fritz." He handed Abelard the clothes.

"Please buy that. I need to talk to young Gilbert." I spat my tongue out at Abelard when his back was turned. "Gilbert, stop that." I stopped immediately, with that strange tone he used. I don't know what it means but something tells me it's not good. "Abelard confessed that he did indeed hear your complaints but he was confused on the instructions I gave. I corrected him properly and would appreciate it if you were to give him a second chance." I stared at him. So I'm not going to be getting a new one? … I will bring it back up later. I do not want to be testing him right now. I sighed before I nodded.

"Yes sir." I sighed. I am still awesome and will make sure to get my awesome way! Fritz put his hand on my head, beaming at me. I blushed, beaming back.

…

It was a week since I complained at Fritz. Only one more week before Fritz said he'd get married! And finally become King of Prussia! Everything seemed to get better. Until Abelard tried to make me put on an itchy thingy he called a cravat or something. I tried it for a few minutes before taking it off and throwing it. "I'm ready Abelard!" He took one look at me before frowning.

"Where is your cravat?"

"I don't have one." He scanned the room before finding it on the floor. He picked it up, dusted it off and knelt down to dress me. I smacked his hand away. "No." Was all I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You are wearing this if you want to or not. It is for church. The grand opening of the Calvinist Church will take place two weeks from now. This is very important." I glared at him, smacking his hands again.

"I said no Abelard!" He dragged me to the bed before sitting me on it and trying to put it on me again. I jumped down from the bed and stomped my foot. "I said no!" He is either deaf or stupid!

"His Majesty wants you ready for church in ten minutes! Put it on now or else!" I stomped my feet and glared harder.

"Or else _what_ Abelard?" His face grew more determined and he held me up against him. I stomped on his foot.

"Ow! You brat! Must I count to three? If I get to three-" I started stomping my feet and shouting at him. He gawked, stunned into silence. I walked out, without the cravat. I won!

…

It's been a five days since that time. Abelard was more cautious now to not push me… something tells me not to try it with Fritz but I summed that up into I wouldn't do it unless it was something major. Like today! He wants to drag me over to some strange place called Wolfenbüttel. I've only heard Austria talk about owning that place. I absolutely _refuse_! This has to be handled just so however, this was _Fritz_ we're talking about.

"Gilbert, we are going to Wolfenbüttel tomorrow. I would like you to have Abelard pack your things. Whatever you choose to come with us. Remember it's going to be only three days." I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry Fritz but I cannot do that." He rose a brow, still smiling.

"Why not?" I turned my head away from him.

"Because I don't want to." I could tell we were getting an audience. I've been using this to keep them in line and they were wondering who would come out on top here. If I played my cards right, I would come out on top. It's risky though because Fritz is kind of my boss... King.

"Is there something wrong with that place?"

"I don't want to go."

"I need to go to Wolfenbüttel, I'm getting married there." I glared at him before pouting at the floor.

"Then go without me."

"I'm sorry Gilbert but I cannot do that." I gave him my best intimidating look, stomping my foot on the ground.

"No. Either you go without me or you don't go at all." His smile lessened greatly. If I had to describe the audience, they were on the edge of their seats. He took a few steps closer to me.

"You will be coming, even if I have to drag you there myself, Gilbert." I stomped again.

"NO! I'm not going and that's final!" I shouted at him. I started to back away as his smile disappeared, completely. Maybe I shouldn't have done that…

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, come here." He said gently. … I shook my head, turning to run from him. "One." I stopped midstep. "Gilbert, please don't make this any harder than it has to be." He wants to see if I will _submit_ to discipline… "Two." I turned around to face him, pouting. "Come here." He said gently.

"Just say yes Fritz." I cringed at the whine in my voice.

"I cannot." I stomped again. I turned around to flee. "Three." I heard him walking to me. He grabbed my forearm and began to try walking me to his office. It was now or never who was really in charge here. I started stomping my feet, screaming. Everyone was watching, curiously. What Fritz did next surprised me. He spun me around and smacked me twice. I yelped.

"Fritz!" I yelped, looking up hurt. I put my free hand to my bottom.

"Please don't continue to make a scene. I would much rather do this in my office." I teared up and began to sob. It was my last resort. I continued to sob as we walked and until we reached his office. None of my antics worked! Even flopping on the ground didn't work. Instead I had been put over his shoulder and I watched as the servants watched me be dragged away for punishment. I hugged Fritz, a new plan making it's way in my head. I kissed his cheek and he returned it but he did not smile. I'm dead. He's going to kill me. I whined.

"Fritz, I'm sorry." I said, stopping my sobbing as his hand turned his doorknob. He closed the door behind him and sat down in his chair. I looked up at him with the most adorable look I could muster. He frowned.

"I don't want to do this but you disobeyed me. I told you those fits of rage wouldn't be acceptable anymore." He laid me across his lap and pulled down my pants. I bit my lip. This was probably to be very painful. I felt my breath begin to hitch. With that he laid his hand on my bottom. I whined, trying to get away. "Please understand I do this only to better your behavior from now on into the future."

With that the first smack landed. I yelped as tears began to flow from my eyes. With another smack I began to kick to try to get off. Another smack had me trying to protect my bottom with my hands and he gathered them up behind my back. The next smack and I was begging for forgiveness and the one that followed had me go limp over his lap. Two more and he stopped. I bawled on his lap as he picked me up into a hug. I grabbed his shirt and cried into him as he rubbed my back.

"Shush, my child. The punishment is over." I tried to gain control over my crying but it was hard.

"Sorry Fritz." I sobbed and he shushed me again. I calmed down in Fritz' arms and yawned. "Sorry for my behavior Fritz."

"I believe you. Are you ready to start packing?"

"Uh huh." I nodded, yawning.

"But first it seems a short nap is in order." Well it was decided. Fritz is the one in charge here.


	7. Chapter 7

I was playing with my toys in Fritz' office. Gilbird was sleeping on my head. Fritz insisted that I did so, so I obeyed, happy to be near him. I could tell that something was up today because Abelard had given me a big breakfast, bigger than usual anyway, and everyone was moving faster than normal too. It was making me nervous. Was Fritz leaving?

I had just won a war with my toys when the door was opened by Henry, one of Fritz' friends or something. "Frederick, your carriage is ready to go when you are. I wish you luck on your wedding." He said as he closed the door again. Fritz set his quill down, he'd been writing for the longest time.

"I suppose it's time we leave. We won't be coming back for three days, I hope you packed everything?" Oh! I nodded. We're going to that weird place. He packed my toys quickly before picking me up from the floor. He walked out of his office and closed the door.

I watched as people bowed and wished Fritz luck and even some of them waved hello or goodbye to me. I waved back at them as Fritz carried me to the front doors and outside. I looked in front of us to see a shiny golden carriage. Whoa! I didn't know he had that! I squirmed around and Fritz set me on my feet. I ran to the carriage and started inspecting it.

Fritz opened the door and set down my bag of toys before talking to the person who was going to be driving it. I ran around and saw that he had four horses set to drive the thing. I tugged on Fritz' coat and he looked at me.

"Is all this gold real?"

"Yes, of course. I need the finest carriage to take me to my wedding."

"Wedding? I think maybe I should stay. I have never been to a wedding."

"I suppose you haven't but it won't be as terrible as you think."

"I thought weddings were long and boring?" He chuckled, ruffling my hair. I couldn't help but grin.

"I should expect nothing less. Why don't you hop into the carriage and we'll be on our way?" He asked. I sighed.

"Do I have to?" I asked him.

"I guess I could give you one more minute but then we really must get going. It's a long way." He replied, going back to his conversation. I grinned and ran around the carriage some more, checking out the shiny gold. Sure I've seen gold before but never this big before. This carriage is mostly white with gold. It's very regal.

A few minutes later, I was picked up by Fritz and he got into the carriage and set me across from him. I ran to the window and watched as we started moving. The scenery was amazing. People waved at us as we went by and Fritz waved back.

When we reached the end of the palace and where the commoners lived, I watched the trees and the clouds and the wild life move around. "Are you excited Gilbert?" Fritz asked.

"I suppose. What I really want is for your coronation to happen. I heard that's what makes a prince into a king!"

"You would be right. Have you heard the news about the new Calvinist church?"

"Something about opening in a week."

"It will be my first act as King of Prussia. Introducing the Calvinist church to the city." I smiled.

"That's amazing! Your first act as King of Prussia! What will be your second act as King?" I asked, curious.

"To host the upcoming festival."

"What festival is that?" He grinned.

"Oktoberfest. Some people consider it just an excuse to get drunk and eat."

"What do you think?"

"That every Prussian appreciates any excuse to get drunk and eat. People will defend it and say it has another purpose. Every holiday means what it means to you. There is no right or wrong. The same goes for religious beliefs." I sighed.

"So you don't care to correct them on it."

"No, I do not. Is there something wrong with that Gilbert?"

"I thought that as King you're supposed to tell everyone how to do everything. Just like when you're in charge of anything."

"I prefer not to rule like that because I don't want to start any hard feelings between my rule and my subjects." I nodded.

"I guess I can understand that."

"Even if you can't now, I'm sure you will when you're older." He said, putting his hand on my head, smiling at me.

…

We had come to a stop and we had arrived to… somewhere. Fritz got out and offered me his hand and I accepted. He helped me out of the carriage before leading me inside the building we'd stopped at. Some sort of hotel.

"I expect you on your best behavior when we go to see the Princess at the wedding Gilbert. Am I understood?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded. "A verbal response please."

"Yes sir Your Majesty Fritz." I replied, smiling at him.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran into the room we were given and Fritz walked in right behind me. He sat down on his bed, I was jumping up and down on mine, as our bags were carried in. My toy bag was brought straight to me and Gilbird was flying around my head, excited to be somewhere new. He's probably been here many times, I just wasn't with him.

"Gilbert, I'll allow you an hour or two before you have to bath and go to bed, you and I will meet the Princess and her parents tomorrow. The next day, we'll be married and then we'll be off the day after that." I smirked.

"There's more Kings than just you?"

"Yes, every country has their own king and queen. And might I remind you that when we get back, I'll be opening the first Calvinist church?" I beamed, jumping even more, excited.

"I can't _wait!_ It'll be awesome!"

"I'm so excited!" Gilbird tweeted. I plopped myself on the bed and pulled out most of my toys onto the bed.

"Where's Abelard?"

"Back at the castle." I frowned at Fritz.

"Then how will I take a bath?"

"I could help you if you would like."

"Could I just not have one? Who has the time for those anyways?" I retorted. I picked up my Prussian General and my Austrian General. Time for war!

"I'm sorry Gilbert, but that's not an option." I frowned.

"When I'm older, I'll only take baths when I want to. Nobody will be able to make do what I don't want to do when I'm older." I complained, while also trying to make myself feel better as I planned out my future. Fritz chuckled, making me smile again.

Fritz read a book while I played with my toys and Gilbird was cheering for the Prussians and booing the Austrians. When two hours passed, Fritz closed his book and I looked up as the Prussians won the war… for the gazillionth time ever.

"Time for your bath Gilbert."

"I can bathe myself." I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Fritz got there first and was running the water. "Fritz, I can do it." I complained. "I'm older than I look. Really."

"I would rather run the water for you, I don't want to run the risk of you getting burned." I sighed, leaning against the tub. I smirked as I tried to dip my hand in the water but Fritz gently smacked my hand away. I waited a few more seconds before trying again. He gently pulled my hand away from the water. We repeated this process a few times before Fritz met my gaze.

"Why don't you go put Gilbird to bed? He'll need his sleep as well." I smirked and ran out of the bathroom and stopping in front of Gilbird.

"Gilbird, it's time for bed. We need all the rest we can get! We're meeting strangers tomorrow! Fritz will be there to make sure we're safe. I know we don't have our army or guards but we'll be safe! For I am Gilbert Beilshmidt! And I will protect all three of us!" He tweeted with joy before flying to my bed and tucking himself into one of the many pillows.

"Gilbert, you're bath is ready." Fritz called, heading out of the room. I ran into the bathroom to have my bath.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah. So this is the soldat könig's son. It's very nice to meet you." The man said. "My name is Ferdinand Albert the Second." I looked up at him. Fritz was a Second too. "My Queen's name is Antoinette Amalie. Our daughter is Princess Elisabeth Christine." The Queen and the Princess both curtsied to Fritz.

"It is an honor to meet the three of you." Fritz replied.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine." Elisabeth replied, giving a flirty smile. "I've heard many great things about your country."

"I suppose you already know me then."

"Of course, Prince Frederick." She gave another curtsy to show she meant no disrespect. "Who is your son?"

"His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt." I smirked. Fritz had warned me not to speak during this encounter and I had no problem not speaking. I don't know if I like these people or not.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert." Elisabeth said, holding out her hand. I backed up and hid behind Fritz' leg. Fritz grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. I frowned, confused. "Is the poor boy shy?" She asked.

"I assure you that when you get to know him, he won't seem shy at all."

"Well it's time for lunch. The table should be set by now." Ferdinand spoke up again. "Follow me, please." He turned and headed toward the castle. I watched Elisabeth and Amalie followed him. Fritz grabbed my hand and led me in.

We reached the dining room and Fritz helped me to a spot on the right side of the end of the table while Ferdinand sat at the middle of the other end of the table. Amalie sat on his right side and Elisabeth sat across from Amalie. Fritz sat at the end of the table that was left. I noticed that the table was set now and food was beginning to be brought in.

"I thought it prudent to serve a Prussian dish." That was Ferdinand's only remark about the food. I smiled and was about to dig in but I noticed that the food was actually small balls of meat on sticks. That's weird. It's a full course meal. Just like you would expect at the high society level.

"It's Sauerkraut balls, isn't it Father?" Elisabeth asked, giving me a gentle smile.

"Yes. It is. I hope you don't mind Frederick." Fritz smiled.

"Of course not." We all began to eat the meat on sticks. They talked while they ate and soon the empty plates were gone to be replaced by a bowl full of water. I stuck my hands in the water, accidentally spilling some onto the table. Fritz cleared his throat and I quickly followed his lead. We were then given a bowl of soup. I stared at it, frowning. It looks not nice.

"This is my favourite, potato soup." Amalie said, starting up a conversation. I just stared at mine as they ate. I noticed Fritz looking at me.

"Something wrong with the food Gilbert?" He asked.

"I don't think I like the way it looks." I whispered.

"Try it, you might like it." I picked up my spoon and started on it, it didn't taste that bad but it still looked bad. The next plate I was too eager to eat. It was a fillet of salmon. I had to keep being reminded quietly to slow down by Fritz. I was already getting full but another plate was brought to replace the dishes we had.

It was a big thing of fried meat, which I happily nibbled on while they all talked about politics and stuff. The next thing was a strange wine glass filled with rice, whipped cream, and two cherries. I gladly ate mine. Next came a drink of punch. Top and bottom flavors were blueberry but the middle part was cherry.

The next one I refused to eat from. It was a few slices of roasted venison. Thankfully Fritz didn't think I was being disobedient by not eating it. Then came a 'salad'. It was really just a pile of carrots, tomatoes, and lettuce all stuffed into a big plop of ranch dressing. I took a few bites before eating the whole thing. It was a strange taste but I liked it. It was a new view on salad.

The next course was three deviled eggs. That meant six pieces if egg. My favourite part was getting a plate full of sweets. An eclair filled with chocolate and topped with vanilla ice cream, a layer of whipped cream, and finally some cherries. I ate the whole thing. I was actually enjoying myself.

The last plate of the meal had grapes, cheese, crackers, and small slices of meat. I also noticed I'd been to distracted by the food to notice the drinks. Sparkling wine, red wine, white wine, champagne, two red burgundy, two martini, red bordeaux, sherry, and tequila. I quickly set about draining them… not a good idea but I didn't want them being taken from me. The next thing I was given, I knew part of it I wasn't supposed to take part in.

We'd been given coffee and cigars. The coffee had whipped cream on top along with a cherry while the cigar was honey flavoured. I took the cigar but refused to act on the coffee. I watched as Fritz and Ferdinand lit their cigars and copied them.

"Let's let the ladies leave the table." Ferdinand said, as though he was being thoughtful about it. The Queen and the Princess left us all alone and Ferdinand and Fritz began to talk to each other. I sat there, being quiet as I held my cigar with both my hands and smoking as I saw Fritz do it.

The cigar was very weird. It was almost as if I were trying to inhale bad honey. I noticed Fritz never swallowed so I never did either. Instead, I would remove my lips from said cigar and breathe out the smoke that went in and when Fritz went to grab another breath of it, I put my lips back on it too. Though I could tell that Fritz had… forgotten I was here. He never looked at me once like he had done at the beginning of our lunch.

I was beginning to get the hang of smoking the pipe when I decided to try what Ferdinand was doing. He would smoke the cigar and when he exhaled the smoke, he took a small swig of his coffee. Surely Fritz wouldn't be unhappy if I tried the coffee?

The coffee enhanced the scent and flavor of the cigar, making it ever the harder to keep myself from coughing and dragging attention to myself so I left the coffee alone. I sat there smoking my pipe for what felt like hours and finally Fritz and Ferdinand had stopped.

"The wedding is to happen tomorrow Frederick. I hope that the day after tomorrow, my daughter will be going home with you." Ferdinand stated.

"I assure you that I'm ready for this wedding. It's been in the works even before I knew my Father had decided on a bride."

"Very well then. You're dismissed." Ferdinand replied. Fritz nodded and stood. Finally his eyes dropped on me once more. Fritz noticed my half gone cigar and he took it from me, putting it out, followed strictly by his own. Then he picked me up. I laid my head on his shoulder, noticing I didn't feel any good. I felt bad.

"Thank you for having us, Your Majesty." Fritz replied, quickly leaving the room. "Why didn't you leave with the women?" He asked.

"I wanted to be with you." I replied, putting my hand to my mouth.

"You really shouldn't have smoked the cigar."

"But you did it." I complained through my hand that was covering my mouth.

"Yes but now you're going to be sick for a while. You've never smoked before, and I didn't intend for you to do so for a long while." I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy.


End file.
